User talk:KnucklesFanGremlin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Liz once more.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! JonicOokami7 (talk) 02:29, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Ey ey ey! Name's Hynoid. Nice to meet you. ^^ I was kinda wondering if River would like to be friends with my character Shadow (the Jaguar not Hedgehog. ^^;) Watch it, cause things are gonna get rough (talk) 08:16, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can you draw Rage the hedgehog for me? If so, reply. THANKS! Hey, I hate to be THAT guy, but it's been a while since I asked you to draw Rage the Hedgehog... No rudeness intended Blankblankblank (talk) 00:22, November 15, 2013 (UTC)BlankblankblankBlankblankblank (talk) 00:22, November 15, 2013 (UTC) i did my 30 questions THE GREAT AND POWERFULL (talk) 03:49, December 4, 2013 (UTC) You don't bother me, since I know you don't ship him and draw weird pictures and stuff...I was talking about other people. (talk) 03:26, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Just go here. (LOL, a generic Quizilla username...) By the way, your new user picture...I'm speechless. (talk) 00:47, January 7, 2014 (UTC) about your flag: i think its amazing, but you should make the paw/hoofprints bigger and only use half of each. The Sages of Ruin (talk) 22:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hey! I think I've heard of them... actually they come up a lot yet I forget. The Psijic Order's from Elder Scrolls, amiright? SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:20, January 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Uh, no sorry! ^^; I don't even have an Elder Scrolls Online. Ohhhh, I see. So it's a relatively new game, right (I mean I hope that's what beta means... I'm sorry I'm awful with terms and such.)?SigmaAlphaThree (talk) 04:58, January 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I decided to draw Brody. Also I made him look kinda hyper...he's like "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!11111!1!!!!!" (talk) 22:24, January 19, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome! Glad you like it! (talk) 23:02, January 19, 2014 (UTC) Anti-Max112211 Hi KFG it would be nice if you could go on chat I would really like to meet you :) A.T. 13:27, January 24, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah I remember reading that while looking through the blog. I hadn't seen the last one yet. I guess I can see how that could remind you of Lippies though... (talk) 00:15, February 4, 2014 (UTC) LOL I had a feeling you would see that...I don't actually have a Tumblr account so that's why I signed it. I also sent in that creepy Tails thing but didn't sign it and then that Hedgie Bum person didn't know who sent it in... (talk) 00:13, February 14, 2014 (UTC) That's cool! It kinda does remind me of Paws... (talk) 00:41, February 15, 2014 (UTC) On the wiki feed where it says they edited it, there should be this tiny white square thing beside the title. Click on it and it should bring you to a comparaison page. On the right you should see "undo" (talk) 06:05, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Have you seen that post about the Sonic Boom episode on Awkwardsonicphotos? ...You don't happen to know if that's fake, do you...? I'm guessing it is, but If it isn't, so help me God... (talk) 02:02, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Yeah I didn't think it was really, it would be weird for them to do it. But if that was actually the episode, I would probably cry (not really) I'm sure the game might be really good, but I won't ever play it because...you know. You probably think I'm being rediculous about this but I don't know...it just bothers me that much. I mean...they could have changed him in any other way...but no... And I agree, the old annoying screechy Amy is kinda irritating...like how in SA2 with her jump "EEEAAYAYHHAHAH!!!" every freaking time. Yeah that would be a bit weird...I don't like how they made him super tall either, I liked him being short for some reason... (talk) 04:23, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Yes I love the chao garden! It's mainly what I do when playing SA2 with my cousin (sometimes we play the messed-up 2 player as well but we just hit random all the time) But I think the chao garden is my favourite thing from the Sonic games...well the ones I've played anyway (talk) 04:40, February 21, 2014 (UTC) LOL Oh my God that's really funny you named it that! When I first played it I made one with Shadow for some reason (I didn't know much about the series at the time and wanted to raise a dark chao) and I called it, typically, "Lippies", but I later changed it since that chao ended up looking cool to me...and once I made one with Eggman and named it Papoose and made it a gorilla and put it in the hero garden when my cousin was in the washroom or something, so when she came back she would be confused... I always force them to eat the food, even if they throw it away...but it is annoying when they fall asleep...sometimes I'll push them in the water if I get too impatient... (talk) 04:49, February 21, 2014 (UTC) HAHAHAHA wow...you should have just named it that randomly...just kidding. Actually that's where I got the Papoose thing from. Sometimes her names are fine, and other times they make you wonder... I just remembered, the last time I played that game (which was at my cousin's) two of the chaos mated randomly, so I hatched the egg, named it Ken Penders in Japanese and made it some really messed-up combination of animals...and I think I raised it with Knuckles because, you know, Ken Penders (talk) 05:11, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Oh God I should do that! IT SHALL HAVE THE KEN PENDERS SMILE (talk) 05:33, February 21, 2014 (UTC) WE'RE SAWNIKK HEROOHHS More like an inturrupting falcon p--OH SH- AHA! - That one time in the stream ~~Sknwlkr111~~ We friends now mhm kay? ShiftLock (talk) 17:26, March 29, 2014 (UTC)Shiftlock It's been posted! IT'S HERE, IT'S HERE! I'm drawing a picture with River in it, do you mind? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Thx, and to get that I had to contribute everyday for a year. It gets you 250 points Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) ACTCHOOALLEE EYE REELLEE LIEK SANIK BERM AND LIPPEES VERSHIN FREE AND MI PROFFILE PEECTCHER IZ MY FAVERIT PEECTCHER (talk) 23:03, April 1, 2014 (UTC) I have finished! It took a lot less time then I thought but it didn't turn out as planned cause I messed up a couple of times. That doesn't matter though, it's Sonic and the Black Knight it you didn't notice Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Yeah I'm pretty much the only one ^^ thx Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Hi, im new to the wiki and and I like River, can she and my character Millie be friends? Kool816 (talk) 09:21, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks KFG hey how do you do the thing where you link to a page but it says River the Echidna instead of www.random.gfhdjkghfjkghdfbz.crap_long_internet_url_that_no_normal_person_is_bothered_to_read.com That Upsilon gif is nothing less than BEAUTIFUL. I mean, it's so him. Braids...? Ooh, I am intrigued. Riv-er's getting a braid? Fryst? Rogue? (Oh my gosh.) I await the braids. A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:20, April 11, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh geez, a cute pic? Is it a couple picture? Or a kawaii-River? And trust me, I listen to really unfitting music all the time. I once was drawing Tails just flying around and being happy, yet I had Hoobastank's Reason on in the background. It was just weird.. By the way, which grimdark musical, if you don't mind me asking? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:31, April 11, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh my gosh... I was thinking something along the lines of Sweeney Todd, but that's... uh... the whole organ transplant thing sounds like it was very graphic. And you watched that at 9? Dang. You were one tough nine year-old. And I thought Rihanna music videos were scary at 9... I'm such a wimp, oh my gosh! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:46, April 11, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree GUUUURL! Woah, really? Coincidence.... even though I never have seen any Saw movie in my life. And ooh, I can't wait! Roleplays are pretty hard to do, though... especially group RPs. I'm assuming this will be a group one as well? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:09, April 14, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree A title? In 2 HOURS? DANG! That's actually really impressive. And yeah, probably having less people in it would make it less likely to die out... I hate it when roleplays die out. D: A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:29, April 14, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree LOL. The power of heart... but the thing for THE CAHOS EMRELAALS sounds cool! And oooooh! HEADCANONS? I. Love. Headcanons. Ouo A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 23:53, April 14, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I know that feel so much. That's pretty much me doing my homework, then my phone buzzes because of a new message on the wiki while I'm working on other stuff. "Must... RESIST..... NYRRRGH. Nope... I can't. *quickly runs onto the computer*" A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:28, April 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree https://plus.google.com/hangouts/_/7ecpjf0p94dbdjf2iupu1rli8g?authuser=0&eid=110036439443215284523 Join my livestream! ~~Skinwalker111~~ It's alright. I've decided to continue this on Friday, if you can do it on Friday. ~~Skinwalker111~~